The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to liquid cooled tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding torches.
Welding systems generally include an electrode configured to pass an arc between a torch and a work piece, thereby heating the work piece to create a weld. In many systems, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding and stick welding systems, the electrode is a consumable wire that melts into the weld to provide a filler material into the weld. In contrast, TIG welding systems employ a non-consumable tungsten electrode that is independent from the filler material. That is, the TIG welding process does not melt the tungsten electrode into the weld forming on the work piece. Instead, the tungsten electrode typically heats up over a given period of use. To prevent the heated tungsten electrode from overheating the torch handle, air is generally circulated over the torch handle and liquid may be circulated through a cooling system incorporated into the welding torch.
Liquid cooled TIG torches include a handle leading to a torch head, with one or more conduits in the handle for conveying cooling liquid to and/or from the torch head. Such conduits typically convey the liquid toward the torch head, around the torch head once, and away from the torch head. The temperature at which cooling liquid exits the torch handle is often significantly higher than the temperature at which the liquid enters the torch handle. The hot exiting liquid may limit the amount of current that may be applied to the electrode during welding operations, as a high current may overheat a smaller TIG torch handle through the exiting liquid. Therefore, there exists a need for a TIG welding torch handle that overcomes these deficiencies.